dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bhelen Aeducan
} |name = Bhelen Aeducan |image = Bhelen Aeducan.PNG |px = 270px |title = Second (of Trian Aeducan) Prince of Orzammar Deshyr King of Orzammar (conditional) |gender = Male |caste = Noble (royalty) |race = Dwarf |location = Orzammar |class = Warrior |family = Ansgar (grandfather) Endrin (father) Trian (brother) Dwarf Noble (sibling) Piotin (cousin) Rica Brosca (wife, conditional) Endrin (son) |quests = Dwarf Noble Origin A Paragon of Her Kind Of Noble Birth |voice = Wally Wingert |appearances = A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins Golems of Amgarrak (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Prince Bhelen Aeducan is the third son of King Endrin Aeducan with Trian and the Dwarf Noble being his elder siblings. Background Third of King Endrin Aeducan's children, Bhelen of House Aeducan has always been considered the last and least important of his family. Not the heir, nor the favourite, and not as accomplished as either sibling, Bhelen's most notable trait is his ability to stay out of trouble. Bhelen also has a concubine, Rica Brosca, the sister of the Dwarf Commoner. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins A Tale of Orzammar Dwarf Noble Origin ''Golems of Amgarrak Jerrik Dace will mention Bhelen to the Warden-Commander, stating that Bhelen recommended them to aid in his attempt to locate his brother, Brogan Dace.}} Dragon Age II During the quest Last of His Line, Renvil Harrowmont, who is now the sole survivor of House Harrowmont, tells Hawke that, in retaliation for Lord Pyral Harrowmont's attempt to claim the throne, Bhelen has been systematically killing every member of House Harrowmont, ironically working through the Carta, at least in part. Hawke can kill the last member of the House or aid him in his escape to Kal-Sharok. Other dwarves will also mention how the new king of Orzammar is enabling more trade with the surface.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition Should the Inquisitor invest resources and travels to Storm Coast Fissure in order to investigate the unnatural earthquakes in the Deep Roads it is revealed that King Bhelen wished to meet the Inquisitor in person, but is talked out of it by the deshyrs. If the Inquisitor is a dwarf, it is mentioned that Bhelen has granted the Inquisitor and his Inner Circle free travel between the surface and Orzammar.}} In the Frostback Basin the Inquisitor may uncover information about the Inquisition of old which will lead them to appeal to King Bhelen for access in the Shaperate's records. The king will graciously accept and share information about Orinna, a companion of Inquisitor Ameridan.}} Quotes * "I am impressed, Warden. Not many outsiders so quickly grasp Orzammar's rather... convoluted politics." * (After the Warden deals with Jarvia) "Well, you've simply outdone yourself. They're talking all over the city about how someone finally went through Dust Town and slaughtered the Carta like genlocks." Dialogue * Bhelen: "Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?" * Harrowmont: "Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him." See also External links * Dwarf Noble Origin Preview (Spoilers) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:A Tale of Orzammar characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty Category:Deshyrs Category:Warriors